The Aquarium
by That Random Writer
Summary: CeCe gets a new job at her local Aquarium. Something she has been dreaming about her whole life. Rocky is famous diver who works at the Aquarium. CeCe may not know her name, but the minuet she sees her decides Rocky is the one, and is determined to get her.


**A/N: Hey I'm sorry it is taking so long for me to update with my stories, but I promised someone I would update something so here it is! I can't update my other stories just yet, but next weekend hopefully. SORRY. Oh and this just a one-shot that I thought of randomly. I DIDN'T PROOF READ THIS! Point out any mistakes. (Kindly please)**

**CeCe POV**

Last month a new aquarium opened up just 15 minutes away from my apartment. I have been wanting to check it out since. I went to an aquarium once throughout my whole life. I was about 7 or 8. My family had gone with a bunch of our friends while visiting Florida all together.

The Florida Aquarium, I believe it was called. Real original right? I mean an Aquarium in Florida is obviously The Florida Aquarium. It was over in Miami. It was really nice, and fancy. It had all kinds of animals and reefs set up. I was fascinated by it all.

I heard that this new Aquarium is really high-end. I'm talking going through a tunnel where there is sharks all around, or even dolphins! I also heard that you can swim with the fishes, or watch jellyfish up close and personal! The place sounds awesome.

But, it's also really expensive, and for a 22 year old who just got fired from her job as a music store counter girl, I don't really have that kind of money. Sad, I know. I am just able to pay the bills for my one bedroom apartment, how am I going to afford a trip to an aquarium? I can't, that's how.

My original life goal wasn't to be a counter girl. It was to be a dancer. A famous one at that. I had been dancing since I was 5, never once aspiring to do anything else. I had an okay start. My first big thing other than school dance team performances, and dance academy performances, was making it onto a teen dance show. Shake It Up! Chicago.

I was a background dancer, but I was dancing, and to top it off, I was doing it on TV. Notice, though, I said teen dance show, and the second I turned 20 they kicked me off. It was upsetting, but at the time I figured with something big like that to put on my resume, I would get something else.

Apparently, in the big city of Chicago, there aren't much dancer opportunities. It was a tragic truth. I haven't given up on dancing, but it just isn't my main focus right now. I just finished collage with my associates degree, I didn't stop permanently, but I don't have the money right now.

Again, just being fired isn't helping anything. I was stuck with two options: get another job, or move in with my mom. Moving in with my mom was way out of the question though. Flynn had just turned 18, and when I went to visit for his birthday...let's just say my mom was...emotional.

If she found out the situation I was in she would overreact. I didn't want to deal with that. So get another job it was. I had considered working at the aquarium, but I don't know if you need a certain degree in anything to work there. I figured it wouldn't hurt to apply. And thats exactly what I did.

I opened my eyes hearing my phone going off. I looked to my clock. It read: 6:00. Who could possibly be calling me at 6:00 in the morning? I grabbed it angrily, and pressed send. "Who the hell is this?" I barked into the phone, sounding very masculine.

"Um, yes Ms. Jones? This is Rebecca, from the aquarium." My eyes widened, and my heart was beating a million miles a minute. "Oh you want her huh? CeCe! Someones on the phone for you!" I shouted to no one, trying to keep the same tone of voice. I pulled the phone away and cleared my throat.

"Hello, Rebecca?" I said in my girliest voice possible. "Hello CeCelia. Did I wake you?" I cringed at the mention of my real name. "No, not at all. I was actually cooking breakfast for my father. He is visiting for the weekend. He was just sleeping, I apologize for his language, and attitude. Oh, and please call me CeCe." I said in a very sophisticated tone.

It surprised me how quick that lie came out. "Very well. CeCe, I was just calling to inform you that you have gotten the job. Since it being that our aquarium has just opened up we are a little short on staff. That being said we decided to put you as an assistant. You will be doing anything and everything you are told to by the other higher level employees. Do well with this, and you just might get promoted. The aquarium opens at 9:00 we expect you to be here by 7:00. See you soon, congratulations." With that the phone went dead.

I stayed still for a few minuets in silence. I dialed my best friends number and waited patiently. "Aye CeCe, what's popping?" His Spanish accent rang through the phone. "AHHHH!" I squealed in excitement. "You got the job." He said sounding bored, but a little amused.

"I got the job!" I shouted back smiling. "Would you stop screaming, I want to be able to hear the rest of the day!" He said annoyed. "Oh you're just jealous because I have a real job and you don't." I smirked in satisfaction at my comeback. "She's right you know." I heard Deuce's mother say from somewhere.

"Mom!" Deuce screamed as I just laughed. "Yeah, well I gotta go. Meet me at Crusty's for a congratulatory dinner tonight at 7:00" Deuce grumbled into the phone. "I gotta go get ready anyway, and thanks, can't wait! Bring your girlfriend so we can talk about this moment, and I can finally meet her." I heard Deuce mumble a 'Mhm.' and hang up.

"I love Deuce." I sang as I got up to go take a shower. Deuce is my most best friend ever! Period. None of my girl friendships can compare to ours. Deuce has been there since the beginning. Never once betraying me, or turning his back on me. He has been my friend since we were 5. We met in kindergarten.

I remember when all the kids were picking on him at recess the very first day of school, because of his eyebrows, yeah even back then they were a little bigger than normal. He was crying while all the kids laughed at him. I saw what was happening, and I stomped over there, pushing past the my classmates to get to him.

Once I reached him I stood in front of him and turned towards everyone, crossing my arms and tapping my foot. "What do you want Celwia?" One of the mean boys barked at me. No one could say my name right back then. "You guys are all duty heads! Especially you, you're really smelly." I shouted pointing at the mean boy.

"Na Uh!" He shouted at me. "Mhm! All you guys smell." I said smiling and wrinkling my nose. "I'm telling!" He said with tears in his eyes. "Do it and I break your arm." He just ran away with everybody else. By then Deuce had stopped crying and I looked at him bending down to be eye level with him. "Hey, are you okay?" Deuce stared at me for a minute before answering.

"Are you going to break my arm, because I didn't run away too?" I pretended to think about it as he started freaking out. "Haha, I'm just playing of course not. I only hurt bad guys. You're not bad are you?" Deuce gulped and shook his head fast.

"Well then you're okay. So what your name? I'm CeCelia. CeCelia Jones!" I exclaimed sticking my hand out towards his face. By now I was sitting down in front of him. "I-I-I" Deuce stuttered. "Well spit it out already, we don't got all day!" I shouted placing my hands on my head. "I'm Martin Martinez." He whispered shyly.

"Hmm...too hard to say. I know! I'll call you Deuce!" He just looked at me. "Why?" I smiled. "Because your name repeats twice! Almost anyway." I started laughing. He got a little angry. "Well your names to hard to say, so I'll call you CeCe." He replied, nodding with pride. "CeCe, huh? I like it!" He smiled with me and we both gave each other a high five.

"Want to be friends?" He asked still holding my hand. I nodded. "Let's be best friends!" He smiled and shook his head. "Okay!" I nodded before replying. "But we gotta make this official. You know the official best friends bond hand shake right?" He nodded fearfully. "D-do we have to do it?" He questioned.

"Yeah we gotta! Now come on get a bogie." Deuce hung his head for a moment before picking his nose, and pulling out a booger. "I gots mine right here. Ready? On 3...1...2...3!" Me and Deuce slapped our boogers together, and held tight. "There. Now we will be best friends forever. So...want to steal candy from the teacher?" Deuce looked shocked.

"But...stealing is wrong." I smiled. "My mommy says no stealing the big stuff. Candy isn't big, and now that we are best friends that means you gotta do stuff I like too, and I like eating candy so let's go get some!" Deuce looked at me before slumping over. "Oh fine."

I gave him a puzzled look. "Really? You know best friend, I'm really starting to like you. And don't worry, next time we will do something you want too, just as long as it isn't boring." Since then Deuce and I had been best friends.

Now don't get me wrong Deuce is a good looking guy and all, but we have been friends for so long I wouldn't dare think of looking at him that way. Deuce is so close though, that sometimes he sleeps over. As adults it's no big, but when we were in middle school, everyone talked about it. Bottom line Deuce is the only guy I've got. (Not counting family) I got his back and he has mine. That's the way it'll stay. Forever.

By now I had taken my shower and I was walking to the aquarium with an Egg Mcmuffin in my mouth. Oh, I might have forgotten to mention, I don't have a car. "It's too hot out here, and I can't get sweaty." I called Deuce, and told him to pick me up. He picked me up and dropped me off quick. He was running late to a doctors appointment which was why he had to go earlier.

As I arrived I looked around at the aquarium entrance. The entrance alone was amazing. It had an exotic picture of the sea painted on it. All was quiet and I slowly walked through the front doors. I pulled and saw it was locked. I looked around, and found an employee door and quickly rushed inside.

I was greeted by security guards yelling in my face. "Hey! What are you doing in here? The place is closed, that doesn't mean you just sneak in." I felt spit hit my face as the rant continued. Soon I was released from the tight grasps. "Boys! I'm sorry CeCe there seems to be some confusion. She works here you idiots!" Rebecca yelled at the officers.

"Sorry mam, she didn't have a uniform." One of them offered. "Its her first day on the job! Move." They practically ran screaming. "So now the fun begins." I heard her mumble before my first day started.

Boy was she wrong, that was nothing but boring. All she did was babble about rules while she gave a tour, and it wasn't even with walking. All she did was show me a map of the place! I didn't see any exhibits other than the ones in the huge main lobby.

By the time she was done it was already opening time. Really? Who talks for two hours? It had just turned 9:00 and people were already flooding in. She was quickly pulled away and directed me to the gift shop.

I walked to the gift shop and walked behind the counter before starting to sell merchandise. After about an hour a co-worker stopped me. "Excuse me, you shouldn't be back here." She said with a happy smile, yet her tone told you otherwise as far as attitude goes.

"Oh, I work here. I just started. Rebecca told me to come here." She nodded before pulling me back into the lobby. They was a huge group of people surrounding the divers tank. I wasn't too thrilled. I was halted by the women and just watched her talk to Becca.

I later turned my attention to the diving tank, where it appeared that the diver was coming out of the water. I watched as the diver took off their helmets and smiled at the crowd whistling and shouting.

My breath hitched in my throat. She was beautiful. So beautiful it was breath taking. I stared in amazement at the women smiling and waving at the crowd. She was light brown color, with milk chocolate hair, and deep pools of dark brown eyes to match.

She was astonishingly skinny and she had heart stopping curves. Her boobs were just the right size, and her bottom was not disappointing either. Mesmerizing. Simply mesmerizing. "Okay, listen, you have locker number 100. That's the last one in the girls locker room, located through those doors. Your clothes are in there, go change and meet me back at the gift shop." I nodded, though I wasn't listening.

I turned my attention back to the mysterious beauty, only to find she was gone. I frowned and stalked off to where I was directed. I found the door to the locker room and entered silently. It didn't sound like anyone else was making noise either though.

I started roaming the endless isles looking for the last locker. I kept my head down thinking of the girl who has taken over my entire world at just one glance. It wasn't until I bumped into someone and hit the floor hard, that I realized I wasn't even thinking of my destination anymore.

"Oh I'm so..." I stopped mid-sentence upon seeing the girl that was just so captivating. "Sorry?" She questioned. "What?" I shook out of it. "You are so sorry?" She repeated. I then realized I trailed off. "Oh, yeah. Sorry! I wasn't paying attention. It's my first day."

She smiled. "Welcome to the team. Oh, I got you all wet. Sorry about that, and bumping into you." 'How could she possibly know she made me wet? Am I not wearing proper pants?' "What?" I said shaking my head again.

"My suit got your clothes wet. Come on, where is your locker, I think your uniform should be in there." I mentally slapped myself. "Oh, right. Um no problem, and I got the last locker." She smiled at me. My heart soared. I haven't felt like this since high school.

"I have the one right before that, and for the record, you are going the wrong way." She spun me around and we began walking in silence. That is, until I broke it. "Why the last locker?" I inquired as I kept walking.

"Even the workers are fans. It makes less chaos. Just imagine walking into the locker rooms, and seeing the world famous diver Raquel Blue there. It would be pretty crazy." She laughed. I nodded smiling. 'So that's who she is. Impressive.'

"Wow. Yeah that would definitely be pretty crazy to walk into a diver as famous as you, it's almost like meeting Selena Gomez." I joked. "Oh so we got a wise guy here huh? You better watch it rookie, my dad owns the place." My laughter stopped immediately. "I was joking." I said apologetically.

"So was I." She laughed at me. "Looks like I'm not the only one with jokes." I smirked at her as she grinned back. "So what do you say, we get changed and I give you a special tour of the place?" I had a mental breakdown, but recovered quickly. "I would really like that." I smiled at her.

I wasn't sure if she was just being friendly so I decided not to take it too far with a wink or anything. "Well here we are, I'm going to go change. See you soon." She winked at me. 'Well that answers my question.' I quickly changed and looked at myself in a nearby mirror.

I was wearing a light gray polo with my skinny jeans, and a weird belt filled With fish and other animals at the aquarium. My shirt was tucked in, and my gray shirt had my name is blue stitching along with the logo, and aquarium name. "You look good." I heard Raquel say from behind me.

I smiled turning around and looking her up and down. She wore the same outfit as me except her shirt said her name. "You don't look so bad yourself Raquel. Mind if I call you Rocky?" I smirked at her. "Thanks...CeCelia. And not as long as you don't if I call you CeCe." We both nodded.

"Who told you my nick name was Rocky?" She asked walking through the back door. "No one. I just came up with it." I shrugged. "What about you?" She did the same. "Just thought of it. Alright, so this is a secret part of the aquarium because it doesn't open until they reconnect it to the main aquarium.

It's connected obviously through the locker rooms and you can't have guests going through here." I started laughing thinking of that. "Yeah, wouldn't want any perverts getting a peek at those sexy curves, hmm?" I turned up the flirting a little.

She just smiled at me, while I threw a wink her direction. "Now that your here...yes." I blushed at that as she did a triumphant fist pump. 'She is like a kid.' I thought, laughing along with her.

"Okay, here it is. Ready?" I nodded anxiously. She turned off the lights in the long, big hallway we were in before slowly opening the doors to the next part of the aquarium. Behind those doors was a sight almost as breath taking as the woman standing next to me. It was a long, circular hallway, all the walls were made of glass, and there were fish swimming all around...literally.

The whole room was blue, due to the water reflecting off, but it was the only light there, and it made the place even more amazing. "Astonishing, isn't it." Rocky whispered to me. I just stood still, taking it all in. "Its beautiful."

We stayed in silence for a moment, when I suddenly felt her hand find its way into mine, slowly. When I didn't pull away I noticed her nod. "There is more, you know." I nodded. "Trust me, we can come back and camp out here another time, there is somewhere I want to show you." I looked to her and did a quick nod before she pulled me away.

As we walked with our hands intertwined we looked at all the exhibits. She even offered for me to go diving with her in the shark tanks. That was something I had to turn down. But all her sweet, romantic, and flirtatious compliments were returned, and gladly accepted.

"Okay, this is the thing I wanted to show you." She exclaimed, referring to our earlier conversation. I watched in anticipation as she pressed a button hidden behind a curtain. Slowly, the curtain pulled itself back, revealing the most romantic thing I have ever seen. It was a dark room, but the pink from inside the tank made it so you could still see.

Inside the tank were thousands of jellyfish. It was pretty, beautiful, spectacular, amazing. Words simply couldn't describe. "Wow." Is all that came out my mouth. I turned to Rocky and she was already staring. "You look beautiful." She stated with a shy smile on her lips.

"When I first saw you, my heart skipped a beat." I don't know what came over me that forced me to say that, but as her lips neared mine I was glad I did. Soon I felt her breath on my lips and I took a quick look at her eyes, which were on my lips. "We should go."

That same thing came over me forcing words out that I already regret. "Why?" She questioned looking a little hurt. "I'm super late, and it's only my first day." I turned away from her, and started walking. I grabbed her hand and gave it a squeeze, trying to tell her I wasn't upset.

"Since you're already late, why not stay a minute?" She stated pulling me back to her. I was so close, our noses touched. "F-for what?" I stuttered out. "This." That was all that was said before she pulled me into a passionate kiss. Our lips moved in sync with one another, as the fireworks exploded.

I felt a strong connection between us. I traced my tongue along her bottom lip as she pulled away. "You're good at that." I smiled. "Thanks. You are too." I said winking, before walking off. She soon followed putting her arm around my waist and laying her head on mine.

"There you are! I have been looking all over for you two! You it's your first day, and you are already late. And YOU. Do you know how many People have been asking where you were because they wanted your picture. You can't just disappear! Ugh! Raquel your okay, but you are fired." Rebecca said pointing at me.

I stared at her blankly before looking to Rocky with a sad expression. "Becca it's okay. Don't fire her. It's my fault she is late, I was giving her a tour. Come on, let her stay." Rebecca's angry face slowly melted away.

"Very well, but just think once." I had a big smile at this, before calming down. "Thank you. So, Uh, I guess I'll see you around, huh rookie?" I cracked a small smile at her, before responding. "Definitely." She smiled before walking away. Rebecca just shook her head before telling me to go back to work.

"Hey, what was that earlier with Rebecca? Does she just listen to you because your so beautiful?" Rocky playfully nudged me before responding. "Remember when I said that my dad owned the place, I might not have been kidding."

Dating my overall supreme boss's daughter...my job is going to get real interesting real quick.

**A/N: So what did you think? This is strictly a one-shot, but maybe I will do a drabble story later on. I am hoping to update my other stories soon, but since it is taking me so long to update I wanted to give you a fairly long one-shot. REVIEW! **


End file.
